milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Zone (franchise)
You may be looking for the Milo Murphy's Law episode of the same name. The Doctor Zone Files, more properly Doctor Zone Files: The Next Regeneration is the latest incarnation of the ''Dr. Zone'' franchise. Previous incarnations include The Zone', 'Doctor Zone, Professor Zone, and Adjunct Faculty Member Zone; the latter one only lasted a semester. It's a sci-fi series that has run for 50 years and was created by Orton Mahlson at Balsawood Studios Inc in New Zealandhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/846479719365169152. The show follows the adventures of Doctor Zone and his good friend Time Ape as they travel through space and time in their Time Bee-icle. Along thier travels they overcome many monsters such as the dreaded Trashcandroids. References In the intro theme, a bill board that falls over reads "Dr Zone & Time Ape" "Saturdays Tea Time". Bellow it notable fans Kris, Wally, Josh and Sarah cheer with Josh in his Dr Zone get up. In ''The Undergrounders'', once returning to the surface world, the Foreman says he has a months worth of Dr Zone to catch up on. Milo mentions that the Trashcandroids did something note worthy in these episodes. In ''Rooting for the Enemy'', there are posters of Dr. Zone and Time Ape in Milo's room. In The Doctor Zone Files, Milo and Sara show a Dr. Zone Files marathon to Zack and Melissa to prepare them to see The Dr. Zone Files the Movie Files with them later that day among many other dedicated fans. In Wilder West, Sara recognizes part of a dude ranch as the undiscovered shooting location of Dr. Zone episode 576 and alerts other fans. The old race horse at the ranch was named after the occasion. In ''We're Going to the Zoo'', the poster of Time Ape in Milo's room is seen again. In Missing Milo, the lost pilot episode of Dr. Zone "The Seed Beasts" from 1965 is found, making it a found episode. Sara, Melissa, Zack and Milo plan to watch it together. After Milo disappears, Melissa and Zack return to the Murphy house after a fruitless search to find Sara already watching it, while she records it. While they discuss Milo Diogee spots Milo on the program. In search of answers, they go to the home of Orton Mahlson, who lives in Danville, and he gives them a letter from Milo 50 years ago that tells them where to go to find him. Upon seeing himself on screen, Milo admitted that he isn't a very good actor. In ''Star Struck'', Reggie, a film crew member who previously appeared when he lined up to see the Dr Zone Movie in ''The Doctor Zone Files'', is wearing his Dr Zone shirt. In ''Disaster of My Dreams'', during Elliot's dream, Max is carrying a lunch box with a picture of Time Ape. In ''Love Toboggan'', the show is brought up during Sara and Neil's Date as they both like the show. It's revealed that Martin watches the show, that Sara started watching it in 4th grade and that she asked Brigette if she could change her name to Time Ape. Sara cosplaying as Time Ape and Doctor Zone are imagined by Sara to symbolise competing opinions in her mind. In ''The Island of Lost Dakotas'', on the bus Dakota takes a man has a Doctor Zone hat. In ''Fungus Among Us'', Milo, Cavendish, and Dakota go back in time to Balsawood Studios. There, the creator of the show Orton Mahlson is inspired to create The Doctor Zone Files from the appearance and story of the two time agents. His ideas are aided by Milo who, upon learning who he is and being asked about the show he'll create, gladly gives a near complete run down of the show's 50 year history. Orton then follows the others on their adventure through time against the Pistachions, writing down everything that happens to them as use as inspirational material for the show. In [[Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!|''Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!]], Sara dresses up as Dr Zone and Bertram dresses up as a Trashcandroid for Halloween. In [[A Christmas Peril|''A Christmas Peril]] Sara watches the show on a television in an electronics store when she, her family and others are having dinner at the Chinese restaurant at the mall. Characters *Dr. Zone *Time Ape *Trash-candroids *Cerebroids *Seed beasts *Arktropolis *Cleopatra Zero *Zarnallion Credits THE DR. ZONE FILES STARRED Orton Mahlson as DR.HANKRY ZONE Miguel Boddicker as ARKTROPOLIS Watcha Willingmast as CLEOPATRA ZERO Marlon Garter as ZARNALLION and TIME APE as Himself Billy as Willy Ephram Tang as CERE-BROID #1 Bob Treeface as CERE-BROID #2 Wilber Oldentask as WONDER LLAMA ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Scottielle Bernolsonuett MUSIC Poven McPovenPoven ART DIRECTOR Edgar "Cheese" Danish DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Wooly "Mammoth" Elephant ASSISTANT PRODUCER Monkeyneck DeNiro CASTING Charlton Easton SOUND Chimp Aerobics EDITOR Lianne Harding COLOR Wang Doodle Dandy TITLES Ebulent Escargo DIRECTED by Rob Browen EDITOR Joseway Prunet filmed at Balsawood Studios, Inc. Fans * Sara Murphy * Milo Murphy * Diogee * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Josh * Wally * Kris * Bertram * Foreman * Martin Murphy * Neal * Reggie * Derek Trivia *Orton Mahlson - the show's star - was inspired to create it after meeting real life time-travelers Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish (often near Milo Murphy). Allusions *The series is obviously inspired by Doctor Who, though with a few key differences: **Like Doctor Who, Doctor Zone is described as having existed for fifty years (though Doctor Who has now existed for closer to fifty-four years), but Dr. Zone is depicted as having only been portrayed by a single actor, Orton Mahlson, for the entire fifty year run of Dr. Zone. The Doctor from Doctor Who has been played by thirteen different actors to date, not counting stand-ins for actors who had passed away prior to their incarnation of the Doctor making a return guest appearance. **Dr. Zone, like the Doctor, is described as a time-traveling alien from another planet; however, while the Doctor merely left his home planet of Gallifrey, Dr. Zone was sent away from his home planet as an infant before it imploded in similar fashion to the origin story of Superman. **Both series feature an odd-shaped time machine; while the Doctor uses the TARDIS, which has the outward appearance of a 1960s British Police box, Dr. Zone uses the Time Bee-icle. This craft resembles a car with bee-like features; as a yellow car it may be an homage to Bessie, an automobile commonly used by the third incarnation of The Doctor played by Jon Pertwee. *The name of the current incarnation of the Doctor Zone series actually pays homage to/parodies three different science fiction franchises: Doctor Who, Star Trek (specifically The Next Generation), and The X-Files. Screenshot (3499).png Screenshot (3498).png Screenshot (3497).png Screenshot (3496).png Baby Zone.png Screenshot (3585).png Screenshot (3568).png Screenshot (3567).png References Category:Content Category:T Category:Television Shows Category:Doctor Zone Category:Fictional Movies